


Pureblood Rules for Dating

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Rules for Dating [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, courting, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: The Purebloods have a rules for dating, Draco is going to use them to win Harry over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Magic in world, everything is still the same but no magic. 
> 
> Purebloods are the old money in this world

**Rules**

  
1\. Start a relationship

  
2\. Do something nice every now and then

  
3\. Tell the truth...especially if you were a slut

  
4\. NEVER cheat. E. V. E. R

  
5\. Claim what's "yours"

  
6\. Tell them you love them

  
7\. Be affectionate. [Even if it kills your pride.]

  
8\. No matter how mad you get, do not hit your (special someone)

  
9\. "Protect" them with your life [in other words, MINE, NO TOUCHY!]

  
10\. (Groans) share your (favorite item).

  
11.Move In

  
12.Be romantic... and shit like that.

  
13\. Marry them.  



	2. Start a Relationship

## Chapter 1: Start a Relationship

 

Purebloods have had rules for courtship, for the last couple of generations. The rules have been written down and are very detailed. Thirteen rules in total. The first one is simple: Start a Relationship (aka ask them out).   

 

Draco stares at the ones he wrote down when he was twelve years old.  He is now seventeen, and he is about do something strange. It’s the stuff of legend now, Draco and Harry’s rivalry for the ages. Harry had stopped being his rival last year, when it smacked Draco in the face that rivals do not want to kiss each other.  Draco really wants to kiss Harry. He pulls out the paper and stares at it. With Valentines days coming up, Draco has to act fast. 

 

“Harry,” Draco calls at the end of English class. Harry stops before he goes out the door.  

 

“Yes, Draco,” Harry says as he waits for Draco to catch up with him.  

 

Draco cannot help but look at the ground, as he walks out of the classroom and starts heading towards the dining hall. “I was wondering if... you were doing anything …on the fourteenth?” Draco finallys gets out. He is nervous; this is something he wants, not some fling, or a one night stand. 

 

“The fourteenth, you mean, like, Valentines Day?” Harry asks, standing in front of Draco. Draco has no choice but to look up. 

 

“Yes…. On Valentine Day,” Draco answers. Harry looks happy to have Draco looking at him now instead of the floor. 

 

“I have nothing planned for that day,” Harry replies with a smile. 

 

“Would you like to….. maybe go to Hogsmeade with me then?” Draco asks pushing his chin-length hair back out of his eyes. 

 

“Are you asking me out on date, Draco?” Harry says he leans in with a smirk now.

 

“Yes, Potter, I am,” Draco angrily says. 

 

“ _ Oh _ , back to Potter now, am I?” Harry says, his smug smirk still in place.

 

“Only when I’m angry with you,” Draco says, getting back his confidence now. 

 

“Well, I will accept your date to Hogsmeade on Valentines Day. Where should we meet?” Harry asks not backing way. 

 

“In the front hall of course, Potter,” Draco says back crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Still Potter I see. Alright then, see you at eleven in the morning, Draco,” Harry says he turns around and leaves. 

 

Draco’s surprised that Harry agreed to a DATE, with  _ him _ . He cannot wait for it. In fact, Draco is already planning his outfit in his head. 

 


	3. Do something nice every now and then

##  Chapter 2: Do something nice every now and then

 

Valentines Day finally came a week after Draco asked Harry on this date. Draco dressed in black tight fitting jeans, a light blue long-sleeve shirt with dark blue jacket. Draco put on his outer day walking shoes, and walks out his door, checking to make sure it is locked before leaving to meet Harry. Draco could hardly sleep last night because he was nervous about everything.  Draco was mostly scared about tripping or doing something embarrassing during the date. 

 

When he finally reaches front hall, Draco sees Harry in dark fitted jeans, and a green long-sleeve shirt, Harry is holding a black jacket, and has on black shoes.  Draco is staring and he caught Harry’s eyes when he got close enough that he blushes. 

 

“I take it you like the outfit. Hermione helped me out.” Harry says with smile. 

 

“I do like it.” Draco confirms. Harry holds out a hand, and Draco takes five seconds to realize that Harry would like to hold his hand. Draco takes Harry’s hand before they join group of students going to Hogsmeade. 

 

When the group is gathered together, Harry leads them the front and they walk peacefully hand and hand to Hogsmeade, it almost like they are alone. “Where are we going first?” Harry whispers into Draco’s ear.

 

“I was thinking lunch, or….the Bookstore?” Draco whispers backs looking at Harry. They almost kiss but Harry pulls back. Draco is hoping for the bookstore. He always goes to the bookstore first to check out what’s new and buy some books.

 

“Bookstore? Interesting.  I am good with waiting on Lunch. Lets go the bookstore,” Harry says.   It takes them ten more minutes to get there. Harry was holding his hand the whole time.  Harry leads the way to the bookstore. 

 

Draco is standing at the entrance before he sees a book he as wanted for a while. He pulls Harry’s with him to the book. Draco has to let go of Harry’s hand to pick up the book and opens it. Harry stays nearby and he picks up a different book and looks at it. “I am getting this book,” Draco says looking at Harry, holding up the book. 

 

“Are there any other books you are getting?” Harry asks, he follows Draco to the check-out counter. 

 

“You will see,” Draco answers with a wink.

 

“Here is your order, Draco,” the store clerk says, putting five books on the counter. The store clerk scans the book Draco puts on the counter and then he pays for the book. “You already paid for these.”  The clerk says putting the books in a bag and then handing it over. 

 

“You ordered books before getting here?”  Harry asks as they leave the bookstore. “I want to go to the game store. You okay with that?” Harry ask has he takes a hold of Draco’s hand. 

 

“Yes,” Draco answers breathless. He is starting to like having his hand being held. 

 

Harry smirks,  but keeps looking forward. They get into the game store and there is a lot of students in it, but Harry takes them to the back. Harry takes them to the PS4 area of the game store. “I am looking for this game that came out a couple of months ago.” Harry says mindless as he keeps looking.  Draco sees Detroit, and pulls that out. He flips it over and read the back. “That’s it.” Harry says surprised by how quickly Draco found it. 

 

“Oh, I just wants to see what the game was like,” Draco says to explain, handing over the game to Harry.

 

Harry takes it and looks it over. “I cannot afford it; it’s still too expensive for me.” Harry says disappointedly. Harry puts it back. Draco hears the second rule in place. Do something nice every once and awhile. Draco picks the game up and takes it to front. Harry follows Draco. “Draco, what are you doing?” Harry asks as he sees Draco get in line.

 

“You want the game.” Draco says shyly. “I can pay for it. It would be a nice thing to do,” Draco says looking away. 

 

“You do not have to.” Harry protests but Draco puts it on the counter. 

 

“I want to, Harry.” Draco says with a smile. The amounts comes up and Draco pays for it. Draco gets the bag and gives it to Harry. “Can I watch you play it?” Draco says with his head tilted to the right, his blond hair slides to right with his head, his hair gets in his eyes. 

 

“Yes.” Harry says, taking Draco’s hand and leads the way to nice restaurant. The nice restaurant is more expensive than ones that most students go to.  

 

Harry goes in and he gets greeted with a, “You brought someone with you today, Harry.” From the waiter. 

 

“Yes, Uncle I did.” Draco’s unspoken question is answered. 

 

“Then let me give up the best spot.” The waiter says leading them to blocked off area, “I am going to be your waiter, so let me get someone else to be the greeter.” He leaves.

 

“Harry, this place is the most expensive place to eat.” Draco explains, “Even I do not eat here, and how do you know him?” Draco waves the waiter who left. 

 

“He is my Uncle Sirius; him and his husband own his restaurant. I eat here for free and,” Harry covers Draco’s menu,”You are eating free also. So get what you want to eat.” Harry let go of the menu and let Draco pick it up.

 

“Are you sure, I can get whatever I want to eat?” Draco ask he opens up the menu.

 

“If Harry says you can, then you can.  It is on the house.” Sirius says has he comes around the corner. 

 

“What will we be drinking?” Sirius says as he pull out his pad. 

 

“I would like tea.” Draco says looking up at Sirius. 

 

“I will have my usual drink.” Harry says, “Also my usually lunch.” Harry hands over the menu. 

 

“Coke and Fish and chips” Sirius says writing it down. 

 

“I will have the Celeriac Profiteroles,” Draco says handing it over. 

 

“Not a lot of people get get that,”  Sirius says, as he writes it down, “Only vegetarians.”

 

“I am one.” Draco explains. 

 

“I did not know that,” Harry says surprises by the new knowledge he just got. “When did this change?” Harry leans in to Draco, wanting to soak up the new knowledge. 

 

“It changed in third year, when the Hippogriff…” Draco trailed off, “I was so mean back then.” Draco says disappointed in himself. 

 

Harry reaches out and touches Draco’s hand. “You changed into the person you are now. I like this Draco.” 

 

“You do?” Draco’s confidence came back into himself.  “What about his new Draco do you like?”

 

“I like that he,” Harry hand creeping up more to his wrist. “Can be shy but also confident at times.” Harry leans in, “I like that this Draco is not mean anymore to people. He no longer looks down at people. He shows the real Draco.” Harry was close enough to kiss.

 

They were interrupted by Sirius coming back with their food and drinks. They had not realized that twenty minutes had passed since they ordered.  

 

They never got around to kiss during the rest of the time, until Harry drops Draco off at his door at four in the afternoon. “Draco,” Harry says sweetly very close to Draco’s face. “I am going to kiss you, unless you pull away.” 

 

“Please.” Draco is not sure what he is asking for but Harry takes it as a yes to kiss him and he does. 


	4. Tell the truth...especially if you were a slut

##  Chapter 3: Tell the truth...especially if you were a slut  
  


Draco got into his room after snogging Harry in front of his room. He is leaning against his door with his fingers on his lips. It was the best kiss he ever had. Harry tastes amazing.  He get off the door and puts the book on his shelf, that is slowly getting full. Draco keeps the one that he picked out with Harry’s hand in his own and lays out on his bed to read it. 

 

When it was time to eat supper at six in the evening, Draco has very little of the book left but he knows if he does not go now, he will never have supper tonight. 

 

Draco leaves his book on his bed, and checks that his door is locked then leaves to go the dining hall. Draco has gotten his supper and as just put it down on one of the tables when he gets hugged from behind, “Hello Draco-lover. Looking for someone to spend the night in your bed?” came the voice of someone of a female, he spent a lot of time with her in fifth year, when his father encouraged it. Saying that, “Purebloods have to know how to do this.” Draco in his sixth year stopped when he realized he loves Harry. 

 

“Sorry, Pansy. It is the same as last year. No, I am not.” Draco pulls her arms off of him, and picks up his tray and goes to different table.    
  


“Draco, what was that?” Harry voice comes from in front of him. Harry is putting his tray down also at the table. 

 

“I….” Draco sits down at the table. “I slept with her.” Draco says, rule 3 coming to mind. Tell the truth. “I haven’t slept with anyone since fifth year.” 

 

Draco is afraid right now. Harry might end what they have right now because of his past. “You have not slept with anyone since fifth year?” Harry asks to confirm what he hears. 

 

“Yes, Harry.” Draco confirms looking at the table. Draco feels Harry touch his cheek. Draco did not realize how quickly he could tell Harry’s touch from someone else. 

 

“Keep it that way.” Harry says possessively. “It is only me, unless we end this. I am telling you right now, it won't be me that ends this.” Harry possessively kisses Draco before sitting back in his seat, and eating his dinner. 

 

Draco smiles, feeling stupidly happy about the kiss before starting to eat also. 


	5. NEVER cheat. E. V. E. R

Draco stares at the math book that’s laying on the table in front of him. Draco has been staring at it for the past ten minutes. His mind keeps going around and around the past two days. The Valentine’s date, and then yesterday where Harry would pop around corners, and give Draco breath-stealing kisses. Draco enjoys them. 

 

Math is a subject that’s not always easy; sometimes the subject is easy, it goes smoothly like pushing a 5 kilogram rock down a hill, and sometimes is hard like pushing a 500 kilogram rock up a hill. Draco knows he can do these problems and get them done in thirty minutes, but his mind just won’t focus. 

 

“Harry what happened to you on Valentines?” comes the voice of female that Draco thinks he knows but he can’t put a name or a picture with the voice. When Draco looks up he sees Harry come around the bookcase, with a red-haired girl holding on to his arm. 

 

“Harry,” Draco says shocked. He hopes that what he is thinking is not true. So many people have seen Draco and Harry together. He hopes that Harry would not do this, not to him. 

 

Harry turns from the girl on his arm, “Draco!.” Harry says happy shaking off the girl on his arm. Harry moves quickly to Draco’s side “Draco, I have not seen you all day. How have you been?”  Harry greets Draco with a smile. Draco’s fear is still not calmed. 

 

“I have been trying to do this math homework. I am having trouble focusing.” Draco explains. Harry sits down next to Draco and the female takes the corner seat, next to Harry. 

 

“Maybe I can help?” Harry says he leans into Draco’s space and looks at the problems. Soon they spend a whole hour working on math together. Draco helping Harry, and Harry helping Draco. 

 

Harry leaves with the female. Draco’s fear as not been calmed even though Harry’s attention was completely focused on Draco. Harry never once looked at the female that was hanging off his arm. Draco leaves the library and walks around the school. He i's not ready to go back to his room yet.  Draco rounds the corner and runs into the one other boy he ever kissed besides Harry. Theodore Nott. 

 

Theodore Nott is the only other person in the school that can challenge Draco that Draco can talk to. Draco and Theo, kissed in fifth year, Theo was the last person Draco ever kissed, he was the person to help Draco realize he was in love with someone and that someone is Harry. 

 

“Theo.” Draco cries, has hugs Theo, rests his head on Theo’s chest as he cries. “I thought he could….” Draco could not say anything because he did not want to say it out loud and it turn into truth.

 

“Draco what is going on?” Theo asks he wraps Draco in his arms. “Come let’s get you someplace private to talk and cry your tears.” Theo takes Draco to his room, only a three minute walk from where they meet. 

 

Draco is sitting on the couch Theo has in his room, his knees pulled up to his chest. Theo is sitting next to him rubbing his back. “Harry might be cheating on me.” 

 

“Draco that is not possible.” Theo says closely to Draco’s ear.   

 

When Draco looks up Theo is very close to Draco’s face, Draco could lean forward and kiss him.  Rule 4 stops him, never cheat ever. Draco does not know for a fact if Harry is cheating on him or if Harry is using Draco to cheat on her.  Draco does not know if cheating is going on at all. Draco as to find out what is going on before he breaks the rule. 

 

Draco leans on Theo, “Let me stay here, until supper time.” Draco asks Theo. 

 

“Only if we do some homework.” Theo says but he does not move from his spot yet. 

 

“I finished math but I still have english and history.” Draco says as he sits up. 

 

“History it is.” Theo says with smile as he pulls his table closer and pulls out his history homework.  They begin to work on it. Working with Theo is easy and Draco knows that Theo will help Draco if he is stuck but he would not give him the whole answer. 

 

It is five-thirty when they stop and Draco packs up his bag. “Want to have supper together?” Theo asks has Draco leaves his room.  

 

“Yes.” Draco says with a smile. “You can just walk me to my room to drop off of my bag.” Theo nods and checks his door before they walk to Draco’s room.  It takes seven minutes but they reach his room and go into it. Draco puts everything in its place. There is a knock on the door, when Draco hangs up his backpack. 

 

Theo opens just the door just to be shoved out of thy and a anger Harry comes in.”What are YOU doing IN this ROOM?” Harry asks pissed at what he sees. 

 

“Harry?” Draco asks coming over to Harry and touching his arm. “Harry, what is going on?” 

 

“Why is HE in YOUR room?” Harry asks mad has he turns to Draco.

 

“Theo was helping me with homework.” Draco explains, he moves his hand up to Harry’s neck. 

 

“I helped you with your homework.” Harry was calming down but he now sounds upset. 

 

“You helped me with my math homework, not my history homework.” Draco says calm has he wraps his other arm around Harry’s neck. 

 

“I.” Harry says possessive as he wraps his arms around Draco’s waist and pulls him closer to his body. “I will be the one to help you with your homework from now on, no one else.” 

 

Harry was leaning into to kiss Draco but Draco leans back to stop it, “Who was the red-haired girl from the library?” 

 

“Ginny.” Harry answers, look startled that Draco would ask this question instead of kiss him.

 

“Who is she to you?” Draco ask. 

  
“She is no one to me. She thinks that I will date her but I want nothing to do with her.”  Harry says leaning into to try and kiss Draco. “Only you Draco.” Draco meets Harry in the kiss, that Harry wants. 


	6. Claim what's "yours"

It has been two months since they started dating.  Everyone knows that Draco belongs to Harry. Draco is so happy, Harry spends the whole weekend in Draco’s room unless they are having a date in Hogsmeade. 

 

Draco is laying on his bed with one of the new books on his bed. They just got back from Hogsmeade. Harry as gone off to get them snacks from the kitchen as they had an early lunch. They had lunch at Harry’s Uncle’s restaurant today, at 11am. 

 

Draco is trying not to think about how in less than seven days it would spring break.  It would be nine days of not seeing Harry. After seeing Harry every day, not seeing him for nine days is going to strange. Draco lets his book fall out of his hand, and he screamed into his bedding.  Harry comes in just has he finishes. 

 

“What happened?” Harry says he puts down the snacks and lays down next to Draco, Draco turns over and hides his head in Harry’s neck. Draco lays his arm on Harry’s waist, Harry pulls Draco closer in his arms. 

 

Draco is staring at Harry’s neck that as no bit or claim mark.  They have done a lot in the last two months, enough times that Harry as left marks on Draco. Draco as never left any on Harry.  Draco remembers rule 5: Claim what is yours. Draco puts his lips on Harry’s neck in a kiss but then he can't stop. He keeps going, and Harry starts to gasp and moan. Soon Draco was sucking on Harry’s neck and when he pulled back there as a nice size hickey on Harry’s neck. 

 

After Draco pulls back, Harry flips them over and does the same, Draco is moaning from it. Harry pulls back with a smile, looking at his work. “What is with the need to mark me today?”

 

“Spring,” Draco gasps, “Break.” Draco explains. 

 

“Spring Break?” Harry asks as he moves to lay his head on Draco’s chest. Draco starts to pet Harry’s head. 

 

“Yeah I won’t be able to see you during the break.” Draco explains.

 

Harry quickly pulls his head up. “Who says?” 

 

“I thought that you would not want your family to see us together.” Draco explains. 

 

Harry quickly claims Draco in a kiss. “Nope, I plan for our parents to meet and for us to spend Spring Break together.” 

 

“Thank you.” Draco says before they go back to snogging.


	7. Tell them you love them

Spring break was about to happen in less than ten minutes. Draco is already packed for the nine days, and standing at the entrance, waiting at the entrance, for Harry. Draco as a carry on bag full of books, his suitcase is going under the bus with the rest of the seventh years. Each year gets their own bus.

 

Harry shows up, with five minutes remaining before the bus lets people on. Harry is panting but smiling when he gets to Draco. “Ready to get in line?” Harry asks. 

 

“Yes, Harry.”  Draco replies as they had to the seventh year bus. They get in line behind five other seventh years. 

 

Harry moves to stand behind Draco and wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. Dracos starts to rub Harry’s arms as he leans back into Harry.  “I can't wait for our parents to meet.” Harry says squeezing Draco. 

 

“My mother will probably be the easiest one to please. My father will probably be testing your parents on everything.”  Draco says.

 

“My parents are easy, they will be looking at you more than your parents. They just want to know that you make me happy. You do.” Harry says as he rests his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

 

Soon the bus drivers come out of their buses and start to load suitcases under the bus. Once it was put under you could get on the bus.  Draco waits for Harry before getting on the bus, Draco picks a spot near the back of the bus. “It is going to be long bus ride to the train station.” Draco says he closes his eyes. 

 

“It usually is.” Harry says he rests his head on Draco’s shoulder.  

 

The buses start to leave twenty minutes later. Seventh is the last one to pull out, and it takes forty minutes to reach the train station. They smile at each other, when they are the last ones off the bus, their suitcases are being transferred to the train and they pick an empty train car. Harry ends up laying out with his head on Draco’s lap. Draco pulls out a book and begins to read, mindlessly petting Harry’s head. Harry ends up falling asleep. 

 

Ginny comes in looking Harry after the train has been moving for  an hour. “His with you again.” She states with her arms crossed. 

 

Draco does not look up from his book, “He usually is, his my boyfriend.” Draco says back as he turns the page. 

 

“He will change his mind.”Ginny says with snarl. “You can't give him children. He wants a family.” 

 

“Ginny,” Harry says before Draco can say anything, “Shut up. We can adopt children, or even have a surrogate mother. Now leave us alone and do not wake me again.”  Ginny huffs then leaves him.

 

“Why are you so tired?” Draco asks he goes back to petting Harry’s head.

 

“I was up all night working on my homework.” Harry explains he turns and snuggles into Draco’s stomach. 

 

“You waited till the last minute to do your homework.” Draco states he chuckles. 

 

“Let me guess, you have been caught up for a week already.” Harry states make with a smile. “It such a Draco thing.” 

 

“Go back to sleep Harry. I will wake you up when we get there.” Draco says he starts to pet Harry’s hair again. 

 

Draco wakes Harry up, five hours later as the train starts to slow down. Harry stands up and moves his body parts around to wake them up. Draco was staring at Harry’s muscles, and he could not help himself as he reaches forward to rubs Harry’s chest. “You like?” Harry asks with a  smile.

 

“Yes” Draco says breathlessly. 

 

“We should get out of here before we miss the stop completely.”  Harry says before he changes his mind and kisses Draco and pulls him up to stand. Draco smiles into the kiss. 

 

“My..” Kiss. “Bag..” Kiss. “Harry..” Harry grabs the bag and pulls Draco out of the train car.  The trains stops and they have to hold to each other not to fall. Draco leans in to kiss Harry before he can pull away. 

 

There was  tapping on the window,  when they look it is Lucius Malfoy. “I take it, that is your father.” 

 

“Yes,” Draco says. “I am growing my hair out like his.” 

 

“I do like your long hair.” Draco’s hair had grown from his chin to his shoulder. They get off the train and meet up with Draco’s parents first. Draco is holding onto Harry’s hand tightly. 

 

“Father, Mother this is Harry Potter my boyfriend. He's the one that am…” Draco pauses because Harry does not know yet.  “Courting, with the pureblood rules.” 

 

“Courting?” Pureblood rules?” Harry asks as he looks at Draco. Harry’s parents come over to the their group. 

 

“They are rules that the wealthy use on people they love and plan to marry.” Lucius says, with his eyes focused on Draco. “Are you sure he is the one?”

 

“Yes.” Rule 6 flashes in his, tell them you love them. Draco turns to face Harry who gives him his full attention. “I love him.” Harry gasps at hearing the words. 

 

Harry’s hand rests on Draco’s cheek pulling him close. “I love you also.” Harry finishes it with a kiss.

 

There is a cough from two different people when they pull back from each other, the coughs were from their fathers. “So what is the plan?” Came the question from Harry’s father. 

 

“We are spending four days at my house, then rest of the days at Malfoy house.” Harry says as they turn to their parents. 

 

“Okay.” Came the answer from Draco’s mother taking Lucius’s hand and walking away. 

 

“We should get the suitcases.” Lily says leading James to where the suitcases are. 

 

Draco and Harry follow and they have to wait thirty minutes before they could get their suitcases. Harry got both of their suitcases off the belt, that was taking the suitcases around and around. They got out quickly from train station and go into a limo. 

 

Draco and Harry sit in the front of the limo, Draco is watching how in love Harry’s parents are. It is so different from what he is used to seeing with his parents. Draco’s parents are not as affection as Harry’s are. 

 

It took twenty minutes, to get to the Potter Manor and Harry took them straight to his room.  Harry pushes Draco against his door after they roll their suitcases in his room, and kisses him. “I wanted to do that for awhile.” Harry says when he pulls back.

 

“Harry say it again.” Draco says before Harry can kiss him.

 

“I love you , Draco Malfoy.” Harry says leaning in to kiss him.

 

“And I love you, Harry Potter.” 


	8. Be affectionate. [Even if it kills your pride.]

Draco woke up three days after coming to the Potter house. Draco’s head is resting on Harry’s chest. They are snuggled close, and he does not want to leave Harry’s arms or his warmth yet.  It has been a peaceful first three days of spring break. Draco has been enjoying getting to know Harry outside of the school. 

 

Getting to know the Harry he will spend rest of his life with. This Harry was relaxed, and was always looking at Draco, as if to check if he was okay.  This Harry was stressed with classes or exams that are coming up. This Harry knew what was expected of him and what was going to happen to him after school. He would start to work with his father, at his family’s business.  

 

Draco right now is confident that he did choose the right one to marry.  Harry was good, and he loves Draco. “You’re thinking about something. Tell me.” 

 

“Thinking about how much you love me.” Draco says looking up at Harry, who was looking at him. “I picked the right person.” 

 

“I love you.” Harry says leaning in to kiss Draco.  Draco kisses back, enjoying it.

 

“Tomorrow we go to my parents.”  Draco states when they have finished making out.  “I can't wait for you to see my room. To see the house I grow up in.” 

 

“I can't wait either.” Neither has moved yet, neither wants to move. They want to stay together with barely anything between them.  It was thirty minutes later when Harry says, “We have to get up and go down to breakfast. “ 

 

“Alright.” Draco says as he sits up, pulling away from Harry, instantly missing it.  Harry leans forwards and kisses Draco’s shoulder. Draco hums with happiness. “I Love you.” Draco says with happiness and love in it. 

 

Ever since they had said “I love you,”  they have not been able to go a day without saying it to each other. It is almost like they are saying more than one thing.  Draco gets out of bed, and goes to his suitcase to pull out his clothes. Harry has not gotten out of bed, he is lying on the bed watching Draco change his underwear and putting on new ones and then put on an outfit. “Draco is that my shirt?” Harry asks sitting up and getting out of his bed.

 

“I hope you do not mind.” Draco says shyly playing with the shirt. 

 

“Not at all, I enjoy it actually.” Harry is staring, “You look very cute in it.” Harry is about to kiss Draco’s forehead when Draco pulls back.

 

“Get dressed.” Draco tells Harry,  as he leaves the room. 

 

Harry comes into the kitchen six minutes later with a pout on his face. Rule 7: Be affectionate. It is a very easy rule to follow. Draco just kisses the pout away as he sits down at the table with his plate of eggs and toast. 

 

“What is your plan for your last day here?” James asks when he is getting coffee.  Harry comes up next to him to get his coffee also. 

 

“I plan to take Draco to a movie and then dinner.”  Harry says he claiming the spot next to Draco.    
  


“Harry that sounds like actually date, not just a Hogsmeade date.” Draco says after he swallows the eggs in his mouth. 

 

“It is.” Harry says with a smile he looks at Draco.  James is sitting across from them, with a smile horribly hidden behind his cup. They would be in a public space outside of the school and outside of their house.  Draco is wondering what would happen to them.

 

“Everything will be fine, Draco.” Harry whispers into Draco’s ear.  

 

When they were all done with breakfast they sit in the living room playing a video game together. Before Harry stands them up and takes them out garage and they take one of the cars to the movie theater. 

 

Harry had reserved them seats, in the middle, and there was not a lot of people in the theater. Harry whispers into his, “It is a private Theater that only the wealthy get to use.” 

 

“Harry if you have all this money, why could you not buy that game?” Draco ask, it had been bugging him since he saw Harry ‘s room.

 

“I do not want people to like me for my money.” Harry explains taking a hold of Draco’s hand.

 

“Oh.” Draco says, “I feel the same way.” Draco replies kissing Harry’s hand. 

 

“I know, I have known that for a while. That is why you only spend money on your books, and stuff that we can enjoy together. I am doing it now.” Harry kisses Draco’s cheek and Draco holds one of Harry’s hand in between his own that he keeps in his lap.   
  
Draco is rubbing Harry’s hand the whole time during the movie.  It is a nice feeling to know he is holding Harry this close. 

 

When the movie finishes two hours later, it was definitely time for supper.  Harry takes him to one of the expensive places to eat in London. Draco is loving this date, it is nice and peaceful. They are not hiding but they are not being overly affectionate with their display, they are feeding each other. It is sweet to be this way with Harry and this being the first time they are out in public, is a wonderful time, Draco quickly forgets about his worries from earlier

 

They quickly left restaurant and made it to Harry’s dorm. They stumble into Harry’s room not letting their lips leave each other’s for more than a second.  

 

Yes Rule 7: Be affectionate is easy, just like his father told him it would be when you truly love the person


	9. No matter how mad you get, do not hit your Boyfriend

The rest of the spring break spent at the Malfoys was lovely in Draco’s point of view. Harry was wonderful to his father and his mother loved him. They spent a lot of time in the library or in the garden. They had even spent time going around Draco’s part of London. 

 

Draco took Harry to his favorite bookstore, and eventually Harry had to pull Draco from the story, even though Draco went willing with a smile on his face. 

 

Draco had replaced a large amount of his clothes for spring and summer clothes. 

 

The supper together before they had to get on train tomorrow back to Hogwarts was in formal attire in the dining room. Lucius causes everyone to choke on their food, with. “Harry now that you know, Draco wants to marry you. Do you plan to ask him to marry you? Or are you going to wait for him to do it?”

 

Harry when he was done  coughing says. “I plan to ask him. I want it to be a surprise when I ask him though.” Draco up until point was glaring at his father but he turns to look at Harry with a happy look at his face.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” Draco says softly Harry touching Harry’s hand. 

 

“Always, My Love.” Harry replies, turning his hand over entwining his fingers with Draco’s. 

 

Lucius is not done with them yet. “Will you move….” Narcissa smacks Lucius on the head to stop him from finishing his question.

 

“When it time, you will know.” Is her explanation. 

 

They leave in the morning, in a small car with a driver back to train station. Narcissa saying, “I do not trust Lucius to not embarrass you two.”

 

Draco is secretly grateful for it.  His father could be embarrassing when he wants to be.  

 

Draco ends up being the one to lay down with his head on Harry’s lap. “It is time for the long haul. We have no more breaks, it is time to start studying for our finally exams.” 

 

Harry has be running his fingers through Draco’s hair the whole time. “It will be very stressful till the end of the year.  I am wondering if I should just move into your room. Till the end of the year, so I can see you more.” Harry says almost absentmindedly as he did not put much thought behind it.

 

“Harry, we will see each other.” Draco says putting his book down. “You planned for us to spend spring break together without telling me, until I said it. We will find time for each other. I know we will.” 

 

“You just don’t want me to move in to your room.” Harry playfully says. 

 

“I would not mind but I think you should spend the weekend together in my room like we have but I know that if you are around I won't be able to focus on studying.” Draco says.

 

“Draco you are one of the smartest students are the school. How can you possibly need to study so much?” Harry asks. 

 

“Hermione has started to slip since she started dating Ron. I managed to keep my place.” Draco looks up at Harry  and raises his arm up to touch Harry’s cheek. “And have you. I can gain first place. Harry I know that you moving into my room,  would distract me. I also do not want to break the rules. The rules state that you can't be in my room during the weekday at night after curfew but during the weekend at Night it is fine.  I want to keep you and gain first place. Understand?”   
  


“It just got deep there.” Harry takes Draco’s hand and kisses it. “You will gain first place because you are Draco. I am not worried. Your also right, we are this close to graduating. Let’s not break the rules. Before spring break, Hermione has been in Ron’s room a lot.”  

 

“Harry let’s not gossip. We will hear what the rumors have to say at school.” Draco let’s Harry keep his hand as he picks his book back up.

 

“Read to me?” Harry asks and Draco does.

 

It has been two weeks since they have got off the train for the long haul to graduation. Draco and Harry do indeed see each other every day. They sit together at meals and when they have class together. When Draco stays he has to study Harry respects him to a point when he stays in Draco’s room. When Harry thinks Draco needs a break he pulls Draco out of his room to his own room. Which they have deemed their break room. 

 

The rumors around Hermione and Ron is that Hermione is pregnant, judging by her morning run to the bathroom, every morning. 

 

Draco as been studying for an hour now, because Harry said he need to to go for run. He has been cooped up indoors because of the rain, and Draco was more than willing to let him go run by himself. 

 

Draco has to stand up and get out of his room. Draco checks his door before he goes for a walk.  He sends Harry a text that he left his room to go for walk, and that is why the door is now locked.  Draco walks out of his hall to the library, when he makes up his mind to get snacks from the kitchen. He must walk by Harry’s hall, to get the kitchen. Draco sees Harry ahead and is about to call out to him, however he hesitates. Harry has his arm wrapped around Hermione, his head close to hers, whispering in her ear.

 

Draco learning from before with Ginny, keeps watching. Harry leads Hermione to his room, and she goes in with him. Draco really can't misunderstand that. Draco goes straight to being angry and wants to hit Harry for cheating on him with Hermione. Draco is starting to wonder if Hermione is pregnant with Harry’s child. Draco walks up to Harry’s door and is about to knock on it.

 

“We do not have to prove anything to him.” Draco hears Harry say through the door.  “We just have to tell him.” 

 

“Harry  I know how much you care about him. If this comes between you two.” Hermione says put stops with gasp.

 

“Hermione do not worry everything will be okay. He will understand.” Harry replies. Draco could take it anymore and he storms away into the kitchen to get his snack. He picks up some fruit and chips before he decides he has enough and heads backs to his room. 

 

Draco goes in and locks his door. When Draco puts his snacks on his table, he gets a text from Harry asking if he is back in his room yet.

 

Draco texts back, he is still walking around. He is not ready to for Harry to break up with him. Harry is breaking his heart. 

 

It is twenty minutes later, Draco has just been laying on his bed, with his face in his pillow. He hears a knock on his door. His hair is spread out around him. Draco is actually thinking about cutting his hair. The hair that Harry loves so much, the hair that he has grown since dating Harry. He was originally growing it out so he could be like his father but he now he is growing because Harry enjoys running his hands through it. 

 

There is another knock but it is getting impatient. “Draco,” came next with Harry’s voice. Harry was at his door. 

 

Draco had two choices to make: ignore Harry, or show that he was is in the room. HIs choice was made when he hears. “DRACO,” being yelled with more knocking that did not stop. Draco in order to save his door unlocks and opens his door a crack, not letting Harry in. 

 

“Harry.” Draco says with forced calmness. Harry tries to push open the door.

 

“You didn’t tell me you came back to your room. I looked all around the school for you.” Harry says, “Why did it take so long for you to answer?”

 

“I was deciding if you would break up with me now or later.” Draco answers as Harry tries once again to push open the door. “Harry please do not open the door. I am afraid that if i let you in, i might hit you.” Draco does still want to hit Harry for what he does to him, to THEM. 

 

‘Why would I break up with you?” Harry asks shocked, he takes a step back and looks like his whole his world falling apart. 

 

Rule 8:  No matter how mad you get do not hit your loved one.

 

“Because of Hermione I saw you holding her , I saw you take her into your room. I heard you and her talking about US  breaking up.” 

 

“Draco,” Harry says softly, his face turning from shock to happiness. Why is he happy? “We were talking about her and ron as a couple. Then Ron and I as friends. Hermione is pregnant and Ron right now is not taking it well.  Hermione wants to know that the pregnancy will not take us all down as friends. “ 

 

“So you do not…”Draco did not get a chance to finish because Harry finally managed to push open the door, and kisses Draco.

 

“Never, Draco.” Harry says with a smile. “You will have to break up with me, and I will fight you the whole time before that happens.” 

 

“Harry I am sorry.” Draco apologizes pulling Harry into the room. “The sight of you with Hermione hurt me. You looked so much like a couple when you’re my boyfriend. You’re my love, you belong to me. “ 

  
“All yours. You are mine also.” They fall on to the bed. Harry did not leave till the morning.  


	10. "Protect" them with your life [in other words, MINE, NO TOUCHY!]

After spending a night of making love to each other. There are love-bites all over them. People are staring and muttering about them, they turning to their friends and whispering.  It was once again happy times between with far better break times. There is at least a one fresh bite mark on one of them each day. 

 

They had two weeks left until exam week, and Draco was sitting in the library with Harry next to him. Draco was not going to tempt fate by studying in either of their rooms.  Harry is taking any chance he can to snog Draco because of how stressed both of them are with exams this close. 

 

Draco can clearly see Harry’s hand is itching to touch something or to be doing something else. “Harry.” Draco whispers to Harry. Harry turns to look at him. “If you need a break go take one.” 

 

“Not with….” Harry was cut off by Ginny coming around the corner, anger written all over her face. Draco is watching her as she gets closer to them.

 

“Harry, I thought you would be over this by now. Over whatever it is you have with that,” Ginny points to Draco. “That disgusting person.” 

 

Draco is hurt by her words but his is overwhelmed by Harry standing up and storming to her. “I will never get with you Ginny. Your brother is my best friend. I watched you grow up, you are like my sister. To make it worst, you look like my mother. I would never date my mother.”    
  


Ginny is shocked, she starts to raise her hand to slap Harry but Draco hurries over and grabs her hand. Rule 9: “Protect,” them with your life. 

 

“Ginny he has chosen. He picked me, we have marks all over each other as proof. We spend more time together, in BED than anywhere else.” Draco explains.

 

“The only reason we are here, so that we do not have Sex,Ginny. Draco wants to study. I will be a good boyfriend and study with him.” Harry adds in, Draco can see how serious Harry is right now and that is pride to his heart. 

 

Draco loves how much Harry takes being Draco’s lover so seriously. There is no one else for him, he says he loves Draco. He is telling his best friends sister, who thinks Harry should be hers, that no, he will never be Ginny’s. 

 

“Harry you will regret choosing him over me.” Ginny says storming off.  

 

“I will never.” Harry say turning to Draco. “Regret choosing you.” Harry touches Draco’s cheek. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you also.” Draco replies.

  
“Can we leave, and take a break in the break room?” Harry asks,  kissing Draco.

 

“After this I could use a break, and more.” Draco says with a smirk, starting to pack.

 

“Gladly but have you studied enough?” Harry asks, helping Draco pack. 

  
“Yes, I have.” Draco says, when they have finished packing. Draco entwines their hands, and being to lead the way to their break room.


	11. (Groans) share your books

The week is finally here, and Draco has been keeping his nose in a book every day for five hours. Harry breaks Draco out of those hours to give his brain a break and do something else. Draco has gained the number one spot and Hermione is showing, she is definitely pregnant, and everyone can tell. 

 

Draco is standing outside the classroom for Chemistry, it is the first exam that Draco has.  Draco is worried about what going to happen. He has to pass all his exams to get into the university that both he and Harry want to get into.  Their parents can easily pay for it but they want to do it themselves. 

 

Draco and Harry have done a lot of studying. Draco has his top spot but now must to prove it. Prove that he is top student, Hermione getting pregnant does not mean anything. Draco will prove he is the number one student at this school. 

 

The door opens and students rush in, some still with their books and notebooks open trying to get more information in their mind.  Draco has put all of his away, all he brought were his pens and pencils and a book to read for fun. Draco is sitting in his seat and pulls out his book. When Professor Snape comes with the stack of exams, he put his books away, and sits up straight. It is time for the first exam he will take this week.  

 

Draco went over all the answers multiples before turning it in. He knew all the answers. 

 

The next exam was not for another hour. Draco to his and Harry’s break room. He is greeted by Harry’s back, he is face down on the bed. “My brain is dead.”

 

Draco sits down next to Harry’s head and starts to play with is hair. “It was only the first exam.” Harry turns and places his head on Draco’s lap. 

 

“It was still brain frying.” Harry moans in pain.

 

“Oh, Harry. “ Draco says happy. “You have six more to do. I will be in two of them with you.” Harry snuggles more in Draco’s lap. 

 

“I need something to do while I am waiting for my exam to start.” Harry explains, ten minutes later they have not moved yet. 

 

Draco is thinking of how to solve Harry’s problem they have started to share their problems more and they help each other to solve the problem.

 

“You can have some of my books.” Harry sits up quickly and looks at Draco like he’s lost his mind.

 

“WHAT?” Harry says loudly. “You never let anyone touch your books, I have not touched them yet, and we have been together for four months.” 

 

“I can trust you, Harry.  I have trusted you with far more than my books.” Draco explains soon Draco is on his back, with Harry over him. Harry looks like he just won the world. 

 

“Thank you, Draco.” 

 

“You’re Welcome.” Harry starts push up Draco’s shirt, has Harry starts to lean in to kiss Draco.  “No.” Draco shouts. Harry stops right away and falls to the side against the wall. 

 

“Why?” Harry asks, wanting to know what happen.

 

“We will, but after exams today. I have two more. You also have two more.” Draco turns on to his side, and faces Harry. “I promise after the exams.”   
  
“Alright after exams.”    
  
The last two exams of the day went by quickly. Harry did take up Draco’s offer for a book to read before the exam. 

 

They spent the night together, in their break room, after they studied some in Draco’s room. Which was changed to, study room, after the library moment with Ginny. 

 

They did not have to study as much but the reward was worth it. Harry needs some motivation to study in the last couple of days for exams. Harry is just ready for it all to be over.  He has the summer fever, and he wants it over. Draco helps him study by giving him motivation to do it. 

 

Draco is snuggled up into Harry’s chest, both of them naked. The alarm is about to off judging by the glowing light on the bed stand.  There is one exam left and it's not till noon. They are all packed up, and everything is in boxes that has been moved into Harry’s room. Draco’s room is empty. 

 

Draco starts to place kisses on Harry’s chest. 

 

“Thank you, Harry for sharing yourself with me.” Draco whispers in Harry’s chest. 

 

“I like waking up like this.” Harry moans.


	12. Move In

During graduation, it’s announced that Draco is the top student.  Harry has the biggest grin on his face, when he sees that Draco got his dream. 

 

Everything is packed up and on the train. There are people all over the place, and it is pain to find their parents. Draco and Harry are very clearly in the center.  Everyone is trying to get them to sign something. Draco's not signing anything, and Harry already signed enough books for people before they sat down. It was only for his friends.

 

Now Harry is pushing their way out to find their parents. It took twenty minutes, but they found in the upper stands. They were actually sitting together, “I paid the school for under seating area.” Came from Lucius, as if other people can do that. 

 

“The reason you did not tell me, Father?” Draco ask has he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“I forgot.” Lucius says Narcissa then hits his head, and sighs. 

 

“Everything is on the train?” Narcissa asks them. It was a tradition that after the gradation you still have to pick up your stuff from off the train. You could have your to parents to take it But the myth says, if you pick up your stuff off the train, you are supposed get luck in career and love life.  Draco already knows that he wants to own a library and be a writer. Harry is going to be taking over as CEO for his father’s company after he works his in all the departments, so he knows how each one works. Just like how his father did in the business. “You can't run a business, and not know how each part works.” 

 

“Son for getting number one spot, we have already started to build your library.” Lucius says. Draco hits his father. “What did I do now?” 

 

“I wanted to pick the spot and how it is designed.” Draco says. 

 

Draco marches off, with Harry following behind him. “He is just trying to help.” Harry says grabbing Draco’s hand. 

 

“I know but I wanted to pick the spot, we are opening a library without taxpayer money, and we are running it without taxpayer money also.”

 

“You do know that my family will help pay for workers, and improvement and upkeep of the library?” Harry askes they get in line for bus. Seventh years get to the train by themselves. A lot of boxes have already been sent home.  All of the seventh years, have dropped off their suitcases before entering the stadium. Harry and Draco getting in line behind students have already seen their parents, or students whose parents did not come. Why parents would not want to see their kids graduate. Draco would never understand. 

 

The bus drivers gets out and opens the door. Draco and Harry take a spot in the back and they sit back and relax. “So where are spending time together?” 

 

“Actually, I have an apartment for us.” Harry states off the back.

 

Draco turns to look at Harry, “When were you planning on telling me this? 

  
“When we were on the train.” Harry states has if that was a matter of fact. “I wanted you to be in a spot where you can't run away from me.”

 

“Is it at least in a good spot?” Draco asks with a sigh.

 

“Yes, it is actually in new area, with high tech built in. You should be happy my parents wanted to just give us a house.”   
  


“Really they wanted us to straight to a house. Are they crazy?”   
  


“I believe they are Draco. I believe they are.” 

 

They are finally on the train, just before the clouds opened up and started to rain. They have their own room. Draco changes into daytime clothes, Harry is enjoying the show, when Draco asks, “So ask me?” Rule 11: Move In

 

“Ask you what?” Harry asks back to distracted by Draco changing to think more on it.

 

“Ask me to move in with you.” Draco says in jeans now, moving to sit in Harry’s lap.

 

“Draco Malfoy,  will you do me the honor of moving in with me?’ Harry asks has he rubs Draco’s backs, enjoying have free access to touch Draco’s skin.

 

Draco leans in putting on a face of thinking, even though both of them already know the answer. “Yes.” Draco then kisses him.


	13. Be romantic

They have been living together for six months now. When they first moved in there were a lot of arrangements that needed to be done.  They had to move stuff around to make it perfect. Draco had to buy three different kinds of bedding before he was happy. Harry went along with it but he told Draco hands off the kitchen as that was his space.

 

Draco opened his library two months ago. He has staff that he trusts to help run the library, and neighbour and half of london comes to visit Draco’s library.  Draco library is a 15 minute drive from their apartment. 

 

Harry has been exploring his father's business. Late at night in bed, the two talk about Harry’s plans to improve each department.  

 

Draco late at night, thinks about how they have not had a date. Draco is planning to have a romantic one. Rule 12: Be Romantic. He has gotten money from father to reserve a whole restaurant. Draco also rented movies for them to come back, after dinner. Draco talked to James Potter to get Harry off on time. 

 

Come Friday at 4 in the afternoon, Draco is checking everything at his library before he leaves, and drives back to his apartment. When he gets there he calls the restaurant to come sure everything is good to on their part. It is, Draco takes a long shower to to get ready. He gets out thirty minutes later. Dresses in the jeans Harry loves, along with the long sleeves shirt he loves. Draco is lacing up his boots, the ones that Harry got him a week after they moved in. Harry walks in at five. 

 

“Why did my father say I had to leave early?” Harry ask but then he sees what Draco is wearing. “Why are you dressed like that?”

 

“We have a date, Harry.” Draco finishes up his boots then stands and goes to Harry. “Get showered and I will pick out your outfit.”

 

Harry nods his head and does as Draco says. Draco picks out Harry’s outfit puts it on the bed before going out to the living room to see their puppy. They had a fight over the name but Harry won, and named him Drarry. Harry wanted to put their names together and it is what the dog is now named. 

 

Drarry barks and comes to Draco wagging its tail. “I agree let me take you out.” Draco leashes him up and takes him outside. Drarry runs around the dog area, and does his business. When they get back into the apartment, Harry is dressed and checking Drarry’s bowls. When Draco shuts the door and releases Drarry to run right to his bowls. Harry comes to Draco and kisses him on his lips.

 

“So where are we going?” Harry asks when he pulls back.

 

“I am driving and it is a surprise.” Draco picks up his keys and picks up his jacket. Harry picks up his jacket and follows Draco out. Their door locks automatically behind them. 

 

They arrive right on time and are taken in to a darkly light restaurant, only light by candles, there is green roses at their table and wine already set out. 

 

They sit down and Draco sees a smile on Harry’s face. “What?” Draco asks shyly.

 

“You are showing you’re wealthy. It is nice to know you’re showing it because of me.” 

 

“I wanted to. We have not been on a date in months.” Draco says sadly. “I want to change that.” 

 

“Has it really been that long?” Harry ask surprised. 

 

“Yes, it has but, we see each other every night, we know where each other is at.” 

 

They stare at each other for awhile. That is when their waiter comes up to their table and asks what they want.

 

They enjoy their time at together, they are that giddy, happy and in love couple again. Harry takes the roses with them, it is well past ten at night when they leave. When they get home, Drarry is curled up on his pillow on the couch. “There are also movies for us to watch.” Draco whispers to Harry, not wanting to wake up their baby.

 

“Let’s watch them in our room.” 

 

They end up not watching movies but proving that they know each other’s bodies. “Draco.” Harry moans, when they are done. 

 

They are gasping for breath, when Harry turns to look at Draco, and Draco is looking back. “Draco Malfoy, Marry me?” 

 

“WHAT?” Draco shouts sitting up. 

 

Harry sits up also. “ Marry me.” Harry says again, Harry leans over to his bed table and pulls out a black box showing Draco the ring inside. 

 

Draco spends a long time looking at the ring. “Harry I was going to ask you but I have not even looked at rings yet.” 

 

“So is that a no?” Harry asks worried. 

 

“Actually.” Draco looks up Harry. “I am happy you asked me.” Draco throws himself at Harry in a kiss. “Yes I will marry you.” 


	14. Marry them.

A Year has gone by and the day is finally here. The final rule in the pureblood rules for courting people. The end game for everyone who goes through the rules. Rule 13: Marry them.  If you make it far with the person. You should last forever. His parents have, his grandparents, and some many before have in the Malfoy family. 

 

Draco is staring at the mirror in front of him. Staring at the suit he is wearing. Harry is the next room over and he has not seen Harry since yesterday morning. 

 

Draco just wants to walk down the rose covered walked way already and say, “I do.”  He has to wait another twenty minutes before he can. 

 

Harry gets to leave his room first. Draco’s father is going to marry him off. It is so quiet in Draco’s room he hears Harry leave. Draco wants to go to the his door and open it but he does not. 

 

Draco puts the flower into his suit. It is a green rose. When they were putting flowers for the wedding, they knew right way it had to be green roses. 

 

It is ten minutes after Harry has left his room, that Draco hears a knock on his door. Draco walks to the door to see his mother there. “It is time, Sweetheart.” 

 

“Finally.” Draco says with a smile. 

 

After that everything but the, “I do” from Harry and Draco himself saying, “I do.” Is what Draco remembers running to the limo. 

 

Draco is sitting in Harry’s lap kissing him more. Draco pulls back and looks at their hands. On both of their hands is gold rings. “I love you.”  Draco gasps.

 

“I love you also Draco Malfoy-Potter.” Harry replies pulling Draco into another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank sirgaga8 for betaing the rest of the chapters in a week. So that the whole story can be up. This story went through three different betas before the whole story could be posted. Now it is all posted, and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
